User talk:Eps Cola 360
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Vocaloid FanFic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Sure, when I need to collect editers first before the editing part. Big joy. LOL. I'm a Coka Cola 23:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hay! Nice wiki! I'm going to make the rest of "How Rin and Len got the Road-Roller." tomorrow! Poll maker please. May I make polls on the home page? Most wikis have something like that.I’m Classic 16:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning Up Okay. I'm an active contributor in Vocaloid wiki, more or less. And I saw your ad on the Vocaloid wiki not too long ago. I said to myself "Ah, okay. If this wiki last for three days I'll help out" And this wiki lasts for three days. This might work out, I'm an author myself, I like making fanfics, my pen name is Anonymous.Crystal. Of course you don't know who I am, so I think an introduction is compulsory. :) This wiki needs some cleaning up. Categories of characters, rules, guidelines, templates, A/N, it needs to be sort out or else it'll be... Well, crowded and unorganized. I'll help out advertising here and there as well, I know a forum or two. So, is there anything I can help you with? :) Unknown.System 04:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for putting a Rin song on my talk page. Why does Len die all the time? Rin Len 20:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah your right. Rin Len 20:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) 世論調査のメーカーはしてください！ 私はホームページでアンケートを取っておいてくださいいいですか？私はホームページにランダムながらくたのポーリングをしたいと思います。 Why brown? Why is the color of this wiki brown? Why not blue?Rin Len 20:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wanna see something funny? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm2IQ0y2J0Q&feature=related Sorta good wiki. [[User:SuperDuperMarioKirby|I don't like the time thingy! I mean, look at it!! -->]] 05:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) How do you make your wiki with badges? Thank you! I'm not usually on here though. I just edit my own page here. You can find me active on Fanloid Wiki!Kiyastudios 22:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios